Discovery Of The Moon Kingdom
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: When the moon kingdom is found, and someone has taken a likeing to Makoto. What does he want? What has it got to do with Makoto? Most of all....Who is he?
1. Moon Kingdom Found?

Well! Im back again with a new story, I know I'm popping up with new stories right now but i had this great idea for this one and I had to write it down, Also I don't know when I will get the next chapter down, but I will try my best.  
  
Anyway, I do not own Sailormoon, and I don't plan to own it. well, enough chit-chat! On with the story!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Discovery Of The Moon Kingdom.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Moon Kingdom Found?  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Today's late breaking news has an interesting story this afternoon, folks!" The Television announcer said cheerfully as Makoto sat down onto the couch silently, blinking, setting her glass of milk onto the table.  
  
"There're reports that there was, at one point, life on the moon. Watch this footage..." The screen suddenly went blank for a moment, then on the screen came pictures of what was once Queen Serenity's grand castle.  
  
Makoto gasped slightly. 'This cant be happening!' she thought to herself as her eyes continued to watch the screen. "There is another thing..." The announcer said. "since the moon is so different from Earth's atmosphere, the remains of the life force is still preserved!"  
  
  
  
Makoto saw though her tears, the bodies of the late Queen Serenity, her body leaning on the broken Pillar, and the scouts, including her old body, fallen and bloodied, laying in the palace ground, their skirts blowing the very light breeze, the bodies looking lifeless and cold.   
  
"Oh my god...." Makoto whispered, still in shock. The images flowed together it seemed, as she watched the images pass over the people of the moon, they still in their ball gowns and tuxedos, as well as the prince and princess, a bloodied sword laying next to the princess.  
  
"This picture.... seems to appear that these two as well as the lady on the pillar have the major role. Possibly the rulers or prince or princesses. We are not sure at this time. The structure of the palace seemed to be very lovely when it was built, but there must have been a war or a metier crashed into it. As far as the scientists are concerned, it seems that their technology was far passed ours and whatever happened was a shame. If you have any information about the discovery of this legend that now seems real, please call 1-888-555-4444. Thank you. Now, for other news, Late last night...."  
  
Makoto stared blankly at the screen as the images and the past memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"What truly happened...." Makoto whispered to no one. "Was something I will never forget...."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Wooot! cliff hanger! the next chapter will be a flash back and im really gunna try to get this next chapter to be more than 2 pages long. lol.. well, anyway. see you next update!!! XD  
  
JuPiTeR gIrL. 


	2. Attack! Makoto's Memories

Well, Let's hear it! I got the next chapter out! lol. I had a little help because i was gunna give up and have writer's block, buuuuut Hentai Queen helped me out by writing a paragraph. lol. ok yeah. I don't own Sailormoon, and all that good stuff. now, On with the story!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Attack! Makoto's Memories.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Laughter filled the dance chamber, the scouts and Princess Serenity Fussed over what guy at the dace was cuter.  
  
"I think...." Minako started, "is that Prince Endymion is way cute...You're lucky, Usagi." Minako then, bit into a cookie that she was holding in her hand.  
  
The chatter and the people moving to the music told that there was a grand party going on. For what, it was unknown. Queen Serenity was holding the ball to celebrate the engagement of Princess Serenity, of the moon, and Prince Endymion, of the Earth.  
  
"I know... He is sooooo romantic." Said Usagi, her eyes glazing over slightly in her own daydream.  
  
Makoto sipped her punch, looking over her dress that was emerald green, which was her own planet's royal colors. Technically, It was too prissy for her liking, but as a princess and to have what people expected of her, she must do things that she didn't like. She let herself move from the dress then she scanned over the Ballroom, looking at the people, who seemed to have been enjoying themselves.  
  
Makoto wasn't really paying attention to her friends chatter, she was too absorbed in her own thoughts. Sure, she was boy crazy, but tonight.... tonight just felt odd. She wasn't feeling herself, and she felt that something was going to happen. Makoto couldn't put her finger on what the feeling was, but then she noticed someone watching her.  
  
"Moon to Makoto!"  
  
Makoto snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Rei, who was waving her hand in Makoto's face.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Makoto asked, instantly becoming confused, snapping back into reality, then stepping back, her high heels making a small 'click' sound as each time she stepped down.  
  
"We asked you what guy that you liked." Rei asked once more, and the other girls looked at her questionably. "Uhm... I don't really know at this moment. I haven't seen any guy that have really gotten my attention." Answered Makoto.  
  
"Are you alright? Amy asked, she being slightly shocked at Makoto's   
  
answer. It surely didn't seem like herself. Minako, Usagi, and Rei also looked shocked by Makoto's response.   
  
"Excuse me...." Makoto turned around to face a long brown haired guy. She couldn't really make out his face but she could see that he had piercing green eyes, much like hers. "Y-yes?" Makoto asked. "Would you be so kind, as to have a dance with me, Princess?" The man asked, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Makoto stared at his hand silently before placing her hand into his gloved one.  
  
As he led her to the dance floor, the surrounding guests couldn't help but whisper in speculation about who this mysterious man was with Jupiter's crown princess. No one could remember ever having seen him before. With his long brown hair falling in waves behind his shoulder and startling green eyes, Many of the guests could be able to recall if they had.  
  
Together, they danced in a circle, their eyes not straying from each other or wandering away. Makoto still couldn't see his face and she was becoming a bit worried. 'Why can't I see his face?' she asked herself. She could Only see his eyes.  
  
Without warning, the palace walled creaked and made a loud "BOOM" making the floor quiver and the couple who were dancing with each other moved away. Makoto also jumped away from the mysterious man and spotted Rei beckoning her to follow the scouts out of the secret door, leading outside.  
  
Makoto lifted her dress and carefully she ran to the group, out the door.  
  
"Hurry girls! transform!" Rei yelled.  
  
One by one, Makoto watched as her friends lifted up their talismans into the sky, chanting out of their magical words transforming. Now it was her turn. She must hurry though, she could see that the sky was getting darker and darker by every passing moment.  
  
"Jupiter star power!" she yelled out. Instantly lighting appeared and crashed on top of Makoto, hitting her, then her ball gown vanished, leaving her naked for a moment. before her sailor outfit fitted tightly around her.  
  
As she finished her poise, she ran up to the scouts and Endymion, who appeared holding his sword, ready to fight.  
  
The descending darkness continued to fall upon the moon kingdom, and the scouts took their positions.  
  
"You puny weaklings cannot defeat me! Don't even try! A voice shouted at the giant figure of a woman who just appeared. The woman's voice shook the palace walls shook and fell, and the people screamed an ran, but were instantly killed by the men holding swords and arrows. They were the giant's minions most likely.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle!" Venus shouted at the giant lady. The Lady just threw her head back and laughed deeply. "Pathetic!" She scoffed. The lady raised her hand and Makoto seemed like she was in slow motion by the time she yelled at Venus to watch out, Venus was already struck down, blood flowing around her body and a gash in her stomach.  
  
Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter ran to their friend's side. "That bitch!" Mars yelled and turned around raising her hands close to her face. "Mars! no!" Jupiter yelled, but mars ignored her. Sending out her attack, mars gasped as the lady was still unharmed. This time Mercury moved to send her attack and without any laughter or evil words, the lady killed this, smirking as if she enjoyed the pain that was easily showing on their faces.  
  
Before Endymion could move to protect Jupiter, a blonde haired general stabbed him in the back, piercing his heart. Endymion coughed and fell over, groping at the would before his breathing stopped. Makoto neither moved or spoke but her eyes were open wide in horror. Makoto finally snapped out of it when she heard Serenity cry out and run to her lover's side.  
  
Makoto screamed out, "Jupiter oak evolution!" but of course, her attack did not even penetrate or weaken the lady.  
  
"Die!" The lady screamed and almost instantly Makoto felt a streaming pain in her abdomen and looked down so see her blood rushing down her legs and skirt. She fell over weak and her mind blank.  
  
Makoto's mind wandered as she let the feeling she had wrap around her until something forced her to open her eyes. when she did She saw Princess Serenity leaning over the dead body Of Prince Endymion. She watched slowly as Usagi take Endymion sword and place it near her heart, and with a sob, she plunged the blade into her, then fell over the body of Endymion.  
  
Makoto wanted to scream, to tell her to live, but her body wouldn't let her. She cried silently then the world when Black....  
  
*~*  
  
Makoto blinked and she was back into her apartment. 'The memories seemed so real....' she though as she picked up the phone to call the rest of the scouts to see if they also had heard the news. "Dear God... Help us..." She whispered and dialed in a number.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Wooo! another chapter's end. sorry if things got a little messy at the end, im running out of time and everything. But I hoped you liked this chapter and the third one will be on it's way shortly. see ya!  
  
Jupiter Girl. 


	3. Mysterious Man Returns

Well, it's like 1:30 in the morning and im not tired so I might as well write this chapter that I have down so far. Im sorry I meant to have it up by Friday but what about Saturday? If I cant get it done by then  
  
Serenity Blossom: Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter: I try to put up bigger chapters but whatever I have on paper is what I plan to be on the chapter settings. I will work a bit harder then. But thanks for the review!  
  
SailorLita18: Thank you mucho! hehe. well I got a little bored and tied to write that scene the best I could in no one's point of view. but it was a bit rushed at the end. I gotta go fix it. hmm... -makes a note to herself-  
  
Babymar-mar: shorter chapters, more cliff hangers, the more I know I have ya'll interest. XD  
  
PheobeOtaku: Omg, I've been like... waiting forever for one of your stories to be updated! read it years ago and I'm glad I re-read it. its the one with 4 chapters about Darien and Makoto! UPDATE! lol. and thanks for the review. hehe.  
  
Ok, now that is outta the way, I don't own Sailormoon, blah blah blah. On with the story!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Mysterious Man Returns  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
As usual, the scouts held their meeting at Rei's shrine. THey were waiting for Usagi to show up, and as usual she was Late. "Where the hell is she?!" Rei muttered to herself as she paced back and forth, sounding a little bit more than irritated. "Just chill out!" Minako said poking at her pencil that was laying on the table.  
  
Sighing, Rei turned away from the window, where she was pacing to and from, moving to sit down beside Amy. Makoto opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything, Usagi burst through the door, her excuse on why she was late heard above the birds chirping.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" she said, placing her hands on her knees, breathing heavily as if she had been running a great deal "I have detention." she stated. "What else is new?" Rei remarked. "Now ladies, lets just get to the point and we can fight later." Luna said and Amy nodded her approval.  
  
"What do you think we should do about this Problem? Minako asked, before sticking a strawberry into her mouth.  
  
"What *Can* we do?" Amy asked. "They have already exposed the old moon kingdom to the world." The girls nodded. "Well, why don't we just...just try to find out how they found out about it." Serena asked, finally regaining her composure.  
  
"Oh yes, we're gunna march right into the TV station and demand how they found out. They will think we're nuts and send us to some psychiatric center!" Rei sneered. "Must you be so mean to me?!" Serena wailed, tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
"Actually. I believe that Rei's idea is a good one." Everyone blinked and looked at Amy who was blushing and poking her fingers together. "Maybe if we used Usagi's Luna pen, then we could be able to look like someone important, like from a big company and they will hopefully give us the information."  
  
"But isn't Usagi the only one that can use that Luna pen?" Makoto asked. "Not necessarily." Luna said sitting down on the table. "Each of you have one, just look into your space pockets, they should be there."  
  
Blinking, each one of the girls reached into their pockets and pulled out a stick that had their matching colors of their planet. "All you have to do is get the image of what you want to transform into, and say your planet's name then "Transform!" and there you have it." Luna instructed. "But you can only use it for the mission and nothing else." Luna looked at each of the girls as she said that, and each one of them nodded.  
  
"So when are we going to go?" Makoto asked looking up.   
  
"I believe that we should wait and see if they have more information that they are willing to share on the news tonight and meet up again tomorrow morning then decide." Amy stated.   
  
Diana jumped onto the table beside Luna and said in a high, cheery voice, "Good Luck guys!"  
  
Mamoru came in and Minako reached out to stroke Diana behind the ears and Mamoru set down a plate of cookies, where Serena's lustful gaze stared over them.  
  
"Did you hear out plan?" Rei asked and Mamoru nodded, sitting down beside Usagi who grabbed a handful of cookies and started eating them. "I did." He answered.  
  
The girl's gaze moved to Usagi munching on the cookies and they all sweat dropped.. "Oh brother...." Rei muttered, touching her forefinger and middle finger to her forehead.  
  
"Well I should start heading home. I have top go get some groceries and stuff." Makoto said, pushing herself to stand up. "Ok! 3 see you tomorrow!" Serena said, waving happily.  
  
Makoto said her byes with the rest of the girls and Mamoru, and walked down the shrine's steps heading for the store.   
  
Pulling out her shopping list, she started gathering the things that were on the list, then scratching the names off. "This should be all that I need." Makoto murmured, walking to the checkout line.  
  
After paying for all the stuff, she headed for her house, and walking inside her apartment, she turned on the TV, beginning to put the stuff she bought into their rightful place.  
  
"....And here I have. Mr. Stewart from America to explain his idea on what the new discovery of the legendary moon kingdom is."  
  
Makoto turned around and who she saw on the TV not only matched the one from her memories, but she knew... she knew who he was exactially, as if by some force.   
  
Blinking, Makoto fainted to the floor, a can of soup slipping out of her grasp.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
ooooh, another cliff hanger! I'm so mean, I know. but yeah. I need to think strait. I'm not sure what I am going to do about the next chapter but I have a few ideas. Any of you, My faithful reviewers any suggestions? I will be gladly to take them.  
  
Anyway, its about 2:30 now, and Im going to post this chit-chat to one of my friends, watch TV, then hopefully I will pass out by then.  
  
G'mornin'! and everyone have a nice day!  
  
Jupiter Girl 


	4. Trip to the News Station

_Oh, my gosh. ok, I know it has been a long time and crap since I have uploaded anything onto here, and I'm so very sorry. It has been a wild summer and I haven't been writing much anymore, but thank kami that I already have this written down, ne? Anyway. Onto the story.  
_  
**Trip to the news station**  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
Makoto ran to the corner of the street near the news station to meet the rest of the scouts. "You guys ready to go?" Ami asked pulling out her light blue transforming wand. The others nodded and they too, pulled out their wands, the wands matching the respected color of their planets. The girls raised their wands over their heads and shouted one by one:  
  
"Transform into a police officer!"  
  
"Transform into an Acer woman!"  
  
"Transform into a reporter!"  
  
They all finished transforming and looked at each other, standing in the circle for a moment looking over one another.  
  
Makoto then looked down to see she was wearing a tight blue skirt, a white shirt under the lightly blue jacket, and she wore a lime green bow in her hair and on the cuff of her jacket. She did not have her hair pulled back into a ponytail but it was down and the bow nestled in the middle, holding her hair still to keep it from blowing everywhere.  
  
Usagi's hair was tied up into a tight bun on the back of her head and she wore a simple pink dress that matched each and every curve of her body. Usagi raised her hand and saw that her nails were neatly painted red and her make up was done beautifully.

Rei had on a police officer's uniform, her black hair tied up in a pony tail, much like makoto wears her hair. She smiled and looked over the stuff that she had on the belt, everything that a poince worker should have.

Amy was dressed much like Makoto, only the color was navy blue, and she had on a small pair of glasses on her nose, making her a bit older looking than she really was. She had barretts in her hair, the plastic shining brightly into the sky.

They all looked at each other, thinking. Suddenly Usagi squealed and clapped her hands, jumping around a bit. "This is so much fun!" She grinned. "Lets get going!"

Usagi started to walked into the news building but Rei grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back. "Wait a minute, meatball head. We need to go in seperately. That way no one suspects anything."

The girls nodded and Makoto put her question out. "So who will go first?"

Amy looked at Makoto and raised her brow. "How about me?"

"All right." the girls answered. Amy turned and walked into the building and the girls waited patiently. Makoto paced around, waiting for Amy to get back. When Amy didnt seem to come back very soon, all the girls got to be on edge and wonder what was going on in there.

Amy walked out from behind the corner some few minutes later and all the girls stopped what they were doing and looked up at her expectantly. Sadly, Amy shook her head to tell them that her mission was not succesful. "They wouldn't tell me anything."

One by one each girl took their turn only to come back and shake their heads in dissapointment. Now, it was only Makoto left to go in, and everyone prayed that at least she would get some information.

Makoto walked out from the ally way and went in. The building was nice and neat, the news reportes walking to an from offices carrying papers and tapes. Makoto looked around a bit and found the information table and walked up to it.

The receptionest looked up from her paperwork and frowned, looking to Makoto. "May I help you?" The lady put her papers down and folded her hands together ontop of them.

"Uhm.. yes. Could you tell me where you got all the information about the newly found moon kingdom?" Makoto watched as a few stress marks began to show on the receptionest's face.

THe lady pursed her lips slightly, looking annoyed. "You know how many young women came in here looking for the same information that you were asking about?" Makoto shook her head and the lady sighed, reaching for a small little black box and pushed a button. "Mr. Anderson, A youngwoman is here to ask you some questions about your story."

"Thank you katie. Send her in." A deep voice replied through the little black box.

Katie looked up at Makoto and told her, "Go to the third floor, and then go to room number 41. That is, Mr. Anderson's office. He should be able to tell you every thing you need to hear, or he will not tell you anything at all."

Makoto nodded and bowed to her. "Thank you very much." She stood strait again and turned to walk to the neares elivator, wlaking in and she pressed the button to get to the third floor.

The elvivator rose up and oipend to a hallway that was decorated in roses, the sweet perfume filling the entire floor. Makoto's eyes looked to the doors, she smiling softly, walking down the hall. It only took a minute later untill she found the door that the lady had said was Mr. Anderson's room.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto fixed her blouse and then raised her hand up to gently knock on the door. A few moments dragged by that Makoto heared a 'COme in' and she turned the knob and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. In front of her was a desk and a back of a rolling chair.

"So why are you here?" The man asked. Makoto blinked. There was something about the voice that made her body ache with longing. But what? She couldnt put her finger to it.

"Well, I wanted to know where you got your information on the moon kingdom story that was aired a few days ago."

"I thought you would have figured it out already, Princess." SLowly, Makoto saw the chair turn around and a man from her past appeared before her. "What...?" SHe asked, blinking rapidly.

When she saw the man and the figure turned in her brain, Makoto's eyes grew big and a gasp died in her throat.

_Oh no! A cliffhanger! -GASP- anyway, lol. I hope to have the next chapter up pretty soon, ILl work on it when I go home later. I hop you guys arent at all too mad at me, and I hope to have more reviews too. -tear- untill next time Minna-chan!_

_-Waves-_

_JP_


	5. Through the eyes of a stranger

**_Weeee! Chappy FIve! be happy! now, this is going to be a short chappy but I hope you guys like it. lol. Anyway!_  
**  
**Chapter Five.  
  
Through The Eyes Of A Stranger.**  
  
Shuffling though the papers on his desk, Nephlite hummed under his breath. 'See, My queen. Soon I will make the Moon Kingdom known once more. So my Princess shall be happy once more.' Nephlite thought.  
  
Setting down his papers, Nephlite saw a flashing red light blinking from hsi phone. Grummbling to himself, he pressed the speaker button. "Yes Katie?" He asked, a trace of annoyance tinting his otherwise deep voice. "Some young woman is here to see you." Came the reply from Katie.  
  
"I see. All right, send her in." Pressing the button once more to turn it off, he closed his eyes. He turned his chair to face away from the door, smirking. "So you finally came, Princess."  
  
It had been come minutes later when he finally heard some footsteps outside his door. They paused for a second and he chuckled softly in ammusement. 'Knock-knock'  
  
"Come in" he called, clasping his hands together into his lap. The door creaked as the door was opened and it closed quickly.   
  
"Tell me. Why are you here?" he asked .  
  
Makoto didnt respond for a moment thenn asked timidly. "I need to know where you got your information about the moon kingdom." "I would have thought that your p[ast memories would have shown you the answeres already."   
  
Nephlite turned his chair around slowly so that now he was facing her. He watched her blink a few times and stare at him, then her eyes grew wider and wider by the moment when she finally recongnized him.  
  
He grinned as he stood up, pushing his chair away from the desk as he did so. "I see you remember me, Princess Jupiter. Makoto Kino."  
  
Makoto stared at him and Nephlite knew that she was still in shock. "W...why are you here?!" she asked him, stuttering. Nephlite chuckled and made his way to her, curling his arms around her slinder waist.  
  
Makoto flinched at his touch, her body feeling the terrible ache to feel his skin agenst her, but she pushed that out of her mind.   
  
'Could it be that she no longer cares for me, or that she dosn't remember that we were past lovers on the moon kingdom?' Nephlite asked himself, pulling his arms back to his sides, letting makoto go. he stepped back a bit to give her space. Makoto backed up and inched to lean agenst the door, her hand resting on hte door knob incase she hadd to make a quick escape.  
  
"Why so scared, princess?" He asked her. Her face went from a shocked look to a look of pain and anger. "I am not scared!" Makoto screamed. "Why did you leave me?! Why did you leave me all alone?! I died and you werent there to hold me! To protect me!"  
  
'She does remember who we once were!" he realized. "Listen, princess..." He started. But before he could say anything else, she cut him off by raising her hand. "Don't say that! You were supposed to come back for me. Then the moon was attacked and we were sent here fter that battle! after he had died! And here we are, trying to cope with our past lives and you ocme here and expose the moon kingdom?! What is your meaning for this?!" Makoto demanded, a few tears escaping her saddend green eyes to run down her cheeks.  
  
Nehplite raised his hand and gently cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away her fallen tears. "I'm sorry, my dear princess. But that information... I cannot tell you just yet..."

**_Dum dum dummmmmmmmmm. oh the horror... what IS his meaning for it all? find out in the later chappies, my dear readers. -huggles- and if you had noticed i accidentally changed nephlite's last name, be cause i forgot that it was stewart. forgive me. but i changed it to anderson for some reason! anyway, see you next chapter!  
  
Jupiter Girl._**


	6. Heart Warming Reunion?

_Well! IM back! And IM so happy! I got 20 reviews now! lets try for a grand total of 25! k?! Well, as you know summer is about to end and it really stinks! And I really dun wanna go to band camp. gyah...  
  
anyway, I dont own sailormoon and stuff like that._  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**_Heart Warming Reunion?_**  
  
Her mind was racing. Thoughts of the past, the present and her old lover ran through her already crowded mind. Old memories of him and her filled her mind now. Holding hands, the way he kissed her. Even how wonderful he was when they had made love. 'He was going to marry me....' Makoto though. "At the night of the ball, he was going to announce it. but why didn't he help fight? why didn't he hold me when I took my last breath?"  
  
Her heart ached with all her unanswered questions. He looked to her, refusing to, even now, tell her his plan. Nephlite moved away from her and turned on the radio. the song that just came onto the radio ft makoto's feelings as she hummed to the song.  
  
_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
fifty-thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
  
and you still wont hear me."  
  
_Nephlite curled his left arm around Makoto's waist as his right hand sough out her own. Makoto pressed close to him as they danced slowly around the room as they once had at the moon palace. Makoto continued to sing softly, but still loud enough for Nephlite to hear_.  
  
"I dont want your Hand this time, I'll save myself.  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once.  
  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you.  
  
Just when I though I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again."_  
  
Makoto's voice died as the course sang itself, she closing her eyes gently as Nephlite kissed her forehead softly, leaning down a bit more kissing down her cheek and to her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin as Makoto raised her voice to sing again.  
  
_"Blurring and sturring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know whats real and whats not.  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so I cant trust myself anymore.   
  
I'm dying again."  
  
_Makoto's Body clung onto Nephlites as the song ended after the corus sung. coming to her senses she pushed Nephlite away from her and whispered to him angrily. "Are you here to distroy what we had in the past?!" Her eyed glaring into his eyes.  
  
Nephlite shook his head 'no'  
  
Then why are you here? To seduce me to fall in love with you again so you can betray me like you did in our old lives?!" Makoto's tears slipped down her cheek again and she turned from him, running out the door.   
  
"Makoto!" Nephlite called, watching her tears and then watching her run away from him. "Makoto! come back!" he called and he ran out to her.  
  
Makoto disappeared into the elevator when nephlite got there. "Damnit!" He yelled, pounding his fists onto the wall. The elevator opened once more and he got in, pressing the button for the first floor.  
  
Makoto ran as fast as she could down the street, heading toward Rei's shrine, where the girls were waiting for her, since she took such a long time in the office.  
  
"Makoto!"   
  
Makoto turned her head and looked to see Nephlite chasing after her. Panicking, she rtan faster, her heart beating faster, and faster by the moment. Stumbling, she ran the best and as fast as she could up the stairs of the shrine, reaching the top she collapsed into Rei's livingroom area where the rest of the girls were sitting.   
  
"Mako-chan!" The girls called out, getting up, they all moved to Makoto's side. Shortly after, Nephlite stumbled in, breathing heavily from the run. The girls looked at him, Rei getting up, moving into a fighting stance.  
  
"Makoto...I never betrayed your love..." Nephlite coughed out, doubling over, he fell onto the floor of the living room, passing out. Makoto sat up and faced her friends who were looking confused. Sniffling, Makoto started telling her the whole story.  
  
"So in the end, he still wouldn't tell you what he's planning?" Amy asked. "No... and what I dont understand is what he just said. That he never betrayed my love. That's not true..." Makoto replied, looking at the floor sadly.  
  
The girls had moved Nephlite into the guest room so that, even if he was asleep, he couldn't hear them talk.   
  
"Yes, but when we were fighting Beryl, wasn't he also fighting?" Mina asked, placing her hand over Makoto's trembling one. Makoto only shook her head. "No. we fought, you all died , except for Usagi, and then, she died in Endymion's arms, then I died. Never once did he come to help."  
  
Usagi looked up from her plate of cookies and blinked. "You died last, then?" She asked, a cookie crumb falling off her chin. Nodding, Makoto rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose I should go and check up on Nephlite...." Rei said, standing up, her red priestess pants brushing up agents the table. Pushing aside the paper door, Rei disappeared.  
  
Usagi went back to eating her cookies, Amy and Mina both holding onto Makoto's hands gently, rubbing her back. All of the girls looked up when they heard Rei's scream and all of them got up and scrammbled to the room that they had put the unconscious body of Nephlite.  
  
"What is it?!" Mina asked, panic eched into her voice.  
  
"He's gone!" Rei shrieked and Makoto's eyes went wide with panic as well as worry. "What do you mean!? " 'he's got to be here!' Makoto thought to herself.   
  
The looked around the room and say that the paper door was open slightly to the outside. Makoto shook slightly as her emotions overtook her body once more. Amy saw this and moved to makoto, holding her closely so that she would not fall over.  
  
"Serenity, help up.." Makoto whispered. "Be with me, I do not want to kill him." And with that makoto fainted, her body resting limp in Amy's arms. "Hurry! put her on the bed!" Rei ordered, and Amy, Mina, and Usagi helped her to put Makoto onto the bed.  
  
Nephlite calmly walked to his 2002 silver buick that was parked in the tv station's parking lot.   
  
"They know not of my story. I'm so very sorry, my princess, I did try to get there on time..." Nephlite muttered, getting into his car. He turned on the ignition and with a short glance back to where the direction to rei's shrine was, he spead off down the street to his apartment."  
  
"I'm Dying again..."  
  
**There you have it! chappy 6! It took me a while to get it down and in the middle of typing my friend had just broken up with his gf, or is about to. I feel so sad for him and I wish there was something I could do to help him. Good luck Hao, and remember.... Ill always be there for you! Friends forever!  
  
Anyway, Review please and tell me what you think so far.  
  
_Jupiter Girl _**


	7. Shock! Nephlite's Memories

* * *

**_Well! Im back! Had to make you guys wait a couple of days for the update. lol. Nah, just been at my family's house and haven't had the chance to really type up my story. Besides, I could but I didn't have my note book with me where I written down the chapters. -giggles- but yeah. I need to start writing down chapter 8 in the notebook and a few more chapters before I update again so it might be a week or so until I update again. Depending on weather or not I can get my lazy ass to do it. Anyway, enough of my chattering. I dont own sailormoon, and give me more reviews! -whimper- Please?_**

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
Shock! Nephlite's Memories

* * *

The ballroom was crowded with smiling faces, couples dancing and sipping wine, communicating with other people. What a grand holiday. People from every country on every planet were here.... all except those of the dark moon kingdom.  
  
He glanced to his right side slightly and saw his princess, the lovely princess Jupiter, standing near her friends, she seemed to be in a day dream. 'What about, I wonder.' Nephlite asked himself. God, she looked so lovely in her dress. the green silk flowing around her slander and curvious body like a giant gentle green waterfall.  
  
Setting his empty wine glass down on a nearby table, Nephlite strolled to where the princess' were. Raising his hand, he gently tapped Makoto's shoulder. "Hello" He whispered to her seductively.  
  
"Y..yes?" Makoto asked, turning around to glance at him confused like. Oh how he loved it when she played innocent and hard to get.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Nephlite raised his brow slightly. She was looking at him like she had never seen him before. 'Is there something wrong?' He wondered, looking back to her.  
  
Makoto nodded and took his hand, smiling at him. Nephlite took her out to the dance floor and swiftly and elegantly put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
They danced, arm in arm. Nephlite leaned in to kiss her softly, and to Ask her when she wanted to announce the news to the people of the moon kingdom. Before his lips touched hers, there was a loud crash of the west side wall, it fell down and the people screamed in terror. They were under attack!  
  
Makoto quickly pulled away from him and he watched her run off with her friends out the secret passageway in another wall. 'There has got to be another yoma attack' He thought, turning to look around for his own friends, but they were no where to be seen. So he went outside, his hand on the hilt of his sword, he going to to assist the battle.  
  
"there you are, general."  
  
Nephlite tuned around seeing his friend Zoisite. "Zoi, what's happening?"   
  
Zoisite only smirked and a moment later Nephlite's vision went blank.  
  
Nephlite woke up, sitting in a cold stone room, with a lumpy mattress for a bed in the corner. "W..where am I?" he asked himself outloud. "Well, well, well. I see that you are finally awake, my lovely general." said a feminine voice from outside the barred doors.  
  
"Who are you?"?!" he yelled, standing up, but got a headrush and fell back onto the mattress. A woman walked out form the shadows and she had a flowing sleeveless black dress that curled around her breasts, and flowing red hair that went past her back and to her knees.  
  
"You will work for me, weather you like it or not. Your precious generals are still alive, but unfortunately, for your friends, family,. whatever, at the moon palace are not. They all perished shamefully. No one servived!" Beryl laughed evilly.   
  
Nephlite went into shock. "All dead? No! They cant be all dead!"  
  
"Oh, believe me, my dear. they are." She grinned at his horrified expression. 'Will you join my army. You have no choice. Keep your memories or be brainwashed. what is your choice?"  
  
"Fine... Ill join your army..."  
  
"grand! Ill let you out now, but if you betray me, you will end up with the same fate as those that were unlucky enough to be on the moon kingdom."   
  
Nephlite nodded, knowing that it was impossible for Princess Jupiter to be alive.  
  
Beryl let him out of his prison cell. 'Follow me." she said, turning around and she started to walk up the stairs. Half closing his eyes, Nephlite got up once more and followed Beryl out, and up the stairs.fifty years later  
  
Working for Beryl, Nephlite did not age, and still looked like he did when on the kingdom. He sat on to his bed, closing his eyes imagining the princess. He no longer felt sad. Queen Beryl drove that feeling out of him a long time ago.  
  
Laying down on the bed, Nephlite sighed. "What is the point of being a bad guy when all the good forces are dead?" He asked himself.  
  
_"Im so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
If you want to leave  
I wish that you would just leave   
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it's tearing me apart..."  
  
_Through all the years, the image of Princess Jupiter burned fresh in his mind, and a certain feeling of loneliness over took his soul.  
  
_"These wounds wont seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
It's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
_No matter how much Nephlite tries to forget about Makoto, He couldn't. Her beautiful tears that fell down her crimson cheeks when he asked her to marry him. Nephlite turned over in his bed and looked to the wall, remembering him reaching up, capturing her tears with the tip of his finger.  
  
_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me.__ you used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now im bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"  
  
_Frowning, Nephlite stood up, as he was summoned by Queen Beryl. He walked down a few stairs and halls, reaching her throne room. Bowing on one knee and lowing his head he bowed in respect to her.  
  
"Nephlite, My dead general. I would like you to do a favor for me..."

* * *

_**Well thats it for chapter seven. I hoped you liked it so far. I do not own these Evanescence songs and yeah. Until next update, you guys. :)  
  
Jupiter Girl **_


	8. He WHAT!

_**Hello, all. I know that it has been a long time since I had updated at all. I hope that you can forgive me. My computer had crashed and I am concentrating on my school work and if I am lucky I will be able to graduate this coming may. Thank you to whom had reviewed and I hope to update more often than not, now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**He WHAT!**

* * *

When Makoto woke, faces were around her, staring with concern. "Are you alright?" Rei asked, shifting a little in her spot. Makoto nodded her head as she moved to sit up. "I think… something is very wrong." She said finally, after a few moments of silence. 

Makoto's hair was a mess, having tossed and turned throughout the afternoon, Yet again having the same occurring dream… one to which she could never forget...

They kissed like they have been parted for a long time now, but it had only been a week. Everyone knew that Endymion's generals had to have one week out of a month off for training, and training only.

His tongue penetrated her lips as they kissed deeper, his arms wrapped tightly around her slender figure as he tasted her sweet lips. Makoto was in bliss. She kissed him back lovingly, her hands groping and stroking his muscle bound back lovingly.

When the kiss ended, they still held tightly to one another, until Nephlite stepped back, dropping his hands to his sides, looking her over.

Makoto blinked lightly, tilting her head. "What's wrong, Neph? Did I do something to make you upset with me?" she asked a bit worryingly, But he only shook his head with a chuckle. "Then what is it?" she asked.

Nephlite smiled softly and took her gloved hand lightly, planting a small kiss upon her palm. "Later, my love, you must wait." He leaned back in and kissed her lightly with affection as her expression of worry changed into that of cute pouting. "Why? What for?" Nephlite chuckled once again. "You will see soon enough, dear."

Nephlite then took her to the gardens and they talked about the past week and what they had been doing. Recently, Makoto had just learned how to make and Earth's recipe, in which the cook had thought her how to make and she had wanted to try it out on Neph. Nephlite nodded and smiled as he let her ramble on and on about different things that had happened to her and her friends.

"Hello? Neph? You in there?"

Nephlite blinked and looked into the shining green eyes of his lover. "Yes?" Makoto only laughed and shook her head. "I only asked you how your week went, and what on Jupiter are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing really. We sparred agenst each other and I kicked Zoicite's ass majorly. He is such a wuss. Nephlite laughed.

"You shouldn't pick on him so much. He will come back to get you one of these days!"

Nephlite stopped and turned to face her silently. "Mako…?"

Once again caught on surprise, he was good at that; she smiled to him, pondering on what he could want. "Yes dear?" Nephlite got onto one knee, reaching into his uniform pocket and brought out a little green box with a pink ribbon around it.

Makoto's eyes grew wide with her gasp. With trembling hands she took the box and untied the ribbon, the proceeded to open the box. Inside was a small shining emerald with diamonds encircling it, on a white gold band.

"Makoto, My love and the princess of Jupiter... Will you marry me?"

Nephlite held his breath, watching as all her emotions washed and showed on her face. When she didn't answer right away, he grew a bit nerves.

"I will Neph. I will." She cried as Nephlite stood and put the ring onto her finger gently, she then hugging her tightly.

"I will always come to get you if we ever part. You will always be mine."

"I know Neph. I know." Makoto replied, kissing him lovingly.

"Makoto! Stop day-dreaming! What do you mean that something is wrong?" Luna asked, pawing at Makoto's face."

Makoto glanced at the little black cat, as well as her friends.

"I… I think he is coming to bring me to the Dark side… as his bride…"

The scout's eyes grew and their mouths hung open…

"….._WHAT_!"

* * *

**_Well, I know that it is short, but I hope that it somewhat helped you to relieve all that flam mail that you might have been wanting to send me for not updating any. I am currently working on the next chapter and I will try to get it up way sooner than I did this one. Have a safe spring everyone and I hope to see every one of your comments when I go to post this chapter up. Hmm...what else shall I do? -scuttles away, pondering-_**

**-Jupiter Girl-**


	9. Together Again?

_**Well, I know it has been… forever since I have updated this, and I know this is completely different than what I planned to happen, but I just had another vital idea and I do not want to write a complete new story, so I am going to merge them into one! Go me! But Believe me,… I got more free time now, so I will not leave you waiting long. Please keep reviewing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine **_

_**Together again?**_

* * *

"Nephlite… you know what you must do, don't you?" The evil voice emitting from the darkness asked. A figure of a man bowed his head and nodded. "Of course, my queen.." He muttered. "Good. Do not fail me again.."

* * *

It was a bright and shiny day, and Makoto woke up sleepily, her eyes blinking away the sleep that had rested there within the night. "Morning already?" She asked, sitting up. The long auburn hair falling down her back in gentle waves, framing her face perfectly.

Pulling a hand up to her forehead, she sighed softly. Lately her dreams of the moon kingdom growing stronger and stronger. At least she can see his face now. The tears running down her cheeks as she remembered.. Her heart breaking.

_"Can you tell me softly How you always haunt me?  
Can you help me? Hold me.  
Come to me now slowly…"_

Looking up she silently got out of bed and went to shower and to get dressed, The now emotional scars showing on her body.

* * *

Walking down the street towards the apartment Nephlite frowned, knowing his orders but some how unable to do them.. 

_"I will sacrifice,  
I will sacrifice All I have in life …to clear my conscience."_

Pulling himself together, and reaching up to the door, he knocked softly and waited for a response. He hoped that he would somehow be able to forgive him for what he did. He needed her to know that he was trying to help her. That he was there to get her back. Even if it meant for him to give his life to be with her.

Nephlite no longer feared Beryl nor did he have any intention on bringing her to the negaverse.

The door opening slowly, Nephlite looked into the eyes of his once lover. His heart breaking with unimaginable pain as her eyes shown a flash of fear in them.

"What do you want.. I will not go with you." She managed to choke out.

Nephlite only shook his head "I want you to be with me again… But. Maybe.. We can somehow go back in time.. To where this didn't happen. To where Beryl never destroyed the moon kingdom."

"But that would change the future! Setsuna would never allow it.. And how do I know that I can trust you?" Makoto's timid reply asked…

"Believe me.. You trust me.. And we shall go now.. Because I already got permission from Pluto.. This is our one and only chance. Will you trust me from now on…?"

Saying nothing, Makoto just stared at him.

"Yes.."

"Lets go then..."

* * *

**_Painfully short, I know. Even for me, it is short, but the next one will be uber long. I promise!_**

**_- Jupiter Girl_**


	10. Portal

_**Oh my goodness. I cannot believe that I left you guys with this cliffhanger for years!I hope you guys are able to still follow it. I don't really remember my original idea for this story but I will do my best not to disappoint you guys anymore. Plus I felt like writing so.. :3 _**_

Taking her hand Nephlite lead Makoto out of the door of her apartment to the side of his car. They had to drive a certain ways to get to the place where Setsuna directed them to go. If he was going to betray his Mistress, this one night would be it. He knew Beryl had or will be figuring out what is going on soon enough as his efforts in his dealings would be slacking.

For years he worked dutifully hiding and shielding the last of his love and affection for the woman he loved so that the Evil queen couldn't tell. She had already stripped him of many of his emotions anyway so with this last bit of reserved power, he only had one night to pull this off.

Once securing Makoto into the car he jumped into the driver's seat.

"I know you don't believe me, but I do want us to be together. I worked so hard and too long to find you and I will not find you to loose you again. I hope that you can understand this. The attacks that you guys have been facing and the discovery.. that was a rouse to get you guys to act. Of course, when we go back in time, then no one will know of this discovery. So there wont be any harm done.."

He drove off, onto the interstate pushing the speed limit to it's limit, as if trying to beat time in itself. Nephlite reached over and grasped Makoto's long elegant fingers tightly into his hand, her flesh seeming cold and clammy as her nerves and emotions raced through her face. "I just don't know if I can trust you. I know what I feel in my heart, but I don't know if this is the right thing." She whispered, curling her fingers around his.

Nephlite frowned but didn't say anything further as they drove out from the city and into a neighboring town that was nothing more than fields of crops growing. It wasn't another thirty minutes driving through the country side until Makoto could see a car parked alongside the road, Setsuna leaning against the door, waiting.

"You weren't lying.." She whispered, her eyes going wide.

Turning off the car, Nephlite got out and went around to open the door for Makoto.

"Bout time you got here. I was about ready to think that you two weren't going to make it."

"Sorry bout that." Nephlite replied, taking Maokoto's hand once more and leading her to the tall woman.

"You know I don't approve of this." Setsuna said with a frown. In her hand a large staff appeared, and she planted it in front of her. "Are you sure this is what you wish to do?"

Makoto didn't say anything during the exchange. She knew of Setsuna, but she didn't talk to her very much. She rarely left her post at the time gate's portal. Before her eyes she can see the scenery of the fields disappear and in their place was the swirling of the planets. Before them was a walkway up to the portal.

"I know. But it is the only way to stop the evil that Queen Beryl has planned. She could be discovering my escape already. We know what is going on, and we know about the attack. If we go back we can stop her. Or try to." Nephlite frowned at the taller woman. "Its the only way."

Pluto shook her head. "It isn't the only way but I will allow this rift only once. You got once chance and the portal is open. You better hurry."

Nephlite looked at Makoto and they smiled at each other. "Thank you again for this. I couldn't repay you for this."

"Just survive this time." Pluto said and turned towards the portal. The swirling pink vortex suddenly turned a dark blue to a pitch black. "Hurry."

Leading the way, Makoto and Nephlite walked up the steps. Right before they got to the portal, They could hear a scream in the distance. It was blood curdling and full of evil and malice. "You BETRAYED me, General. Don't think that you can escape your destiny this time."

Pluto almost seemed to push them closer to the portal. "GO NOW." She screamed at them.

The darkness seemed to overflow into the land and before she knew it, Pluto pushed them into the portal and the world went dark. They made it through the portal just in time.

_**And just like last time this is a shorter chapter but I think the next will be a longer one. Think of this as a filler for what I am trying to plan out. .o**_

_**Be safe everyone.**_


End file.
